In developing and maintaining a proper golf swing it is customary for the golfer to use a golf club in a practice area to strike successive golf balls and thereby become more proficient in executing a proper golf swing. In those instances in which the golfer uses a golf club for hitting a ball from atop a tee it is not uncommon for the tee to be broken and/or dislodged from the ground by engagement of the golf club with the ball and its supporting tee during the execution of a swing. Having to replace a dislodged or broken tee is burdensome and takes away from the time otherwise available for practice.
Some of the practice devices of the prior art have supports which simulate tees for supporting golf balls during a practice session. Some of such supports have objectionable characteristics such as being of such flimsy nature as to require frequent replacement. Others of such devices provide more resistance to golf club movement than is desirable, thereby precluding the player is experiencing the feel generated by the movement of a golf club into engagement with the ball during a proper stroke.
The placement of a golfer's feet in relation to the position of the ball during the execution of a stroke has an effect on the flight of a struck ball. It is desirable, therefore, to make possible an arrangement by means of which a golfer may learn where to position his feet during successive strokes so as to enable him to practice golf shots which produce different results according to the placement of the feet.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention overcomes the objectionable characteristics referred to above and facilitates the golfer's making specific golf strokes.